


Dreams Come True

by LunaGrey



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGrey/pseuds/LunaGrey
Summary: This is how I think Season 4 should have ended





	1. The Plan

_“It’s not your fault, Jo. None of this is your fault. You are not the reason we broke up. I am.”_

 

_“But you said --”_

 

_“ -- I know what I said and how I said it, and I get sick every time I think about it. Blaming you for my insecurities. Making you feel guilty for all of your accomplishments when you should be nothing but proud. Because I am so proud of you.”_

 

_“I know you are.”_

 

_“But I haven’t shown you that. Instead I turned into the stereotypical guy who can’t handle the fact that his girlfriend has a better job than him. I hate that guy.”_

 

_“You’re not that guy, Pacey.”_

 

_“But I feel like him. Because as much as I want to not care, as much as I wish I could let it roll off my back... I can’t. I was so jealous last night. Not of you, but of all those kids who are going to get to experience you next year. They’re gonna get to be with you, and I’m not.”_

 

_“I was so certain that Kubelik’s offer was going to be the answer to all of our problems. A sign, you know?”_

 

_“I know. And I think it was. It just wasn’t the sign we were hoping for. But at least we got a better ending this time around. I’m grateful for that.”_

 

_“Me too.”_

 

I keep replaying that conversation over and over in my head. I cannot accept that this is the way we are suppose to end. I refuse to accept it. After the recent conversation I had with Kubelik I think I have a solution, if I can convince Joey to run away with me for another summer of sailing.

 

Kubelik has asked me to sail his boat down the coast to the Florida Keys. He doesn't have the time this summer and offered to let me use the boat for the summer as long as it arrives at it's destination by the end of August. I asked him if he was opposed to me bringing along a companion and when I told him that I intended for that companion to be Joey, he was more than happy to agree. That gives me 3 months to try and salvage my relationship with Joey.

 

I'm calling Joey now.

 

“Hello...”

  
“Hey Jo.”

 

“Hey Pace.”

 

“Are you busy right now?”

 

“No...why?”

 

“Meet me at the marina.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just trust me...please.”

 

“Fine...see you in 15.”


	2. Are You Serious?

Pacey wants me to meet him at the marina. I don't know what's going on, but I agreed to meet him there anyway. I keep replaying our last conversation in my mind. I want desperately to be with him, but I can't see him changing his mind about that any time soon. He is so stubborn, but that is one of the many things I love about him.

I can see him standing on the dock as a pull up to the marina. I can't imagine what there is left to talk about. He's leaving and I'm staying, what more is there to discuss.

"Hey Jo," he says when I approach him.

"Hey," I mumble.

"So Jo, I've been thinking about everything that has happened and I have decided that I'm just not quite ready to give up on us just yet. We have fought too hard and given up too much to let things end like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I have found myself is possession of another sailboat and I am asking the woman that I love to go sailing with me for the summer?"

"Pacey, are you serious? You want me to go sailing with you? All summer?" 

"Deathly serious."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! We leave right after graduation."

"Of course, I want to go with you, but I'm confused. I thought we were broken up?"

"Joey, I just couldn't let it be over like that. I feel like this opportunity is a chance to find some of what we lost this year. I think maybe this is the answer we were looking for."

"Really? You want to give this another shot?"

"Absolutely! So what do you say, Jo?"

"Okay, let's do it."

He wraps me in a hug and spins me around. I am so happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the text in italics. Those words were taken directly from Season 4 of Dawson's Creek.


End file.
